Fated to Be Klance AU
by RoseLineOccurence
Summary: Keith is in a pickle as he's just lost his bed and now has to go crash at shiros place. Warning heavy Klance! this story is centered on Klance however I do have Hidge and Shallura in here. Hope you like it! WARNING: THERE MAY BE TRIGGERS AND THERE IS DEFINITE SMUT IF EITHER OFFEND OR ARE UNAPPEALING TURN BACK NOW.
1. Chapter One

I do not own Voltron or its characters.

Will upload when I can

Chapter One

Keith sighed to himself as he drove down Main Street, of the quiet University town. It happened to be a rather pleasant evening. Despite the tranquil night air, Keith was in a gloomy mood. His entire day had been shit. Matt Holt his long time crush had rejected him. Keith was used to the rejection and it didn't bother him much it was how Matt had rejected him. Matt had made it a point to cause a scene in the University courtyard while rejecting Keith.

Public displays of anything made Keith uncomfortable. Keith hated standing out in a crowd. What was worse was he now had to deal with the homophobic student making snide remarks behind his back. It was going to be a while before he was able to melt into the background again. Luckily he had an understanding family to help him get through the rough times. So he liked Dudes? Who cares? Still society wasn't always accepting of differences.

Keith looked at his phone: 10:38pm. He felt an itch to call His Cousin Shiro and his wife Allura. They owned a bakery cafe a couple of towns over, and was always there if he needed them. They were like second parents or awesome older siblings after his parents died. He sighed to himself realizing that they were probably already in bed, early starts and all that...

Keith reluctantly pushed his focus back on his current situation. The earlier courtyard incident had gotten him kicked out of the campus dorms. Sure Matt had started the the whole thing but Keith had definitely finished it by giving Matt a taste of his right hook. Fortunately for him the school had decided to opt away from expulsion and just required him to leave the dorms and give a written and verbal apology to Matt. Now he was without a place to crash...

Keith let out yet another mournful sigh. He had one option and that was something he wasn't sure he was comfortable with. He started making his way out of town, knowing he was going to see a very grumpy cousin in just a couple of hours.

It was close to midnight when Keith pulled into a quiet little town. He wasn't ready to face his beloved cousins yet and see their disappointment in him. as he drove down a side street a soft glow caught his eye, making the decision to pull over and see what it was non optional. Staring out his windshield he eyed the glowing neon sign: Mamora Tavern. In the window was a flashing open sign. The doors were open invitingly and the warm latin music cascaded out asking to be danced to. 'What the hell?' Keith thought before jumping out of his beat up F-150 and hitting the lock button.

At least this would give him some time on how he could explain things to Shiro and Allura properly. Walking in Keith took in his surroundings in awe. It was warm on a family kind of way, he thought he had walked onto another realm plush and nooks straddled the walls towards the back and the right. The center of the room was open and had quite a few dancers swaying to a Shakira track. at the very back hidden mostly in shadows was a small stage that looked mostly unused. from the front window reaching towards the back of the latin pub was a long mahogany bar with authentic taps. Keith slid onto a plush bar stool and waited for the barkeep to notice him.

"What can I do for you?" A tall lanky man with shabby bleached hair asked walking over to where he sat.

"Rum, on the rocks." Keith huskily answered. Clearing his throat he finished with a "Thank you."

The barkeep in understanding, "Rough day?"

"You could say that." Keith gave a half-hearted smile as he replied.

"Did you wanna talk about it? My name's Rolo by the way, I own this joint"

"Nah, I'm good " Keith declined politely. he looked down into his drink that was set before him.

Rolo walked off and shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Raising his glass Keith took a gentle sip of his rum, never noticing the deep blue eyes following his every move since he walked in.

{xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox}

Lance was not used to drinking alone. Normally he would have his best friends with him until the crack of dawn on a Friday night. Unfortunately this Friday they dropped a bombshell on him. They bailed on the usual TGIF festivities to go on a date -- together! Sure they had a lot in common and got along swimmingly, but he never saw them being all romantic with each other. It was just a cold reminder of how alone he was.

He hadn't been with anyone since Nyma, who refused to date him any longer because of his flirtatious nature towards both men and women. Something about not trusting him with anyone and that he didn't care enough. Lance wasn't torn up after the break up, Nyma had been a bit too controlling for Lance's taste. She had refused to even allow him to speak with his friends most of the time. So when she broke up with him and skipped town he relished in his new found freedom.

As he was pondering how his two closest friends had become romantically involved, movement caught his attention from his peripheral view. Lance turned slightly in his seat to see the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. The stranger wasn't tall but wasn't short either, he wore a tight white t-shirt and extremely tight fitting skinny jeans combat boots and a beanie hid his messy shoulder length raven hair that fell over soft porcelain features. What attracted Lance's gaze the most was the man's eyes, those beautiful deep and clear violet eyes.

Lance watched the newcomer gracefully approach the bar and take a seat near the front of the tavern, and order a drink from his cousin Rolo. When the slender hand brought up the drink for a small sip. Lance had to stifle a lustful whimper.

"You know it's not polite to stare."

Lance jumped from his seat and moved searching for who had spoken. His eyes landed on Rolo who was suppressing a smug smirk.

"Why not instead of lusting over here, you go over and talk to him." Rolo asked quizzically.

Lance could feel the heat rising in his face. Should he? He hadn't exactly been active in his romantic life since Nyma and he wasn't as confident as he used to be. Rolo raised a questioning eyebrow at Lance. Rolo had been pushing him to get back into the game for over a month now. Lance sighed taking another look at his cousin who chuckled and went to work cleaning glasses. "What the hell, why not?" Lance shrugged and sauntered over to his target. As he got closer he got more and more nervous.

"Hey hot stuff this seat taken?" Lance asked leaning down and taking the the seat beside the porcelain boy. Did he really just say Hot Stuff!? What was wrong with him? Lance wasn't even sure if this guy swung that way and here he was using a really bad pickup line. As Lance continued to internally berate himself for his blunder, the other man looked Lance up and down blushing slightly.

Keith eyed the tall and handsome man that had approached him. The man before him had soft bronze skin and thick brown locks of hair that just barely spilled over cloudy azure eyes. Smiling flirtatiously, "Looks like it's been taken by you sexy." Keith replied feeling his tinted face darken a couple shades more.

Lance couldn't believe his ears his crappy attempt had worked. A confident smile spread across his face as he watched violet eyes avert away from his gave bashfully. "My name's Lance, Lance McClain. What's your name beautiful?"

"Keith, Keith Kogane" Violet eyes danced back up to meet Lance's azure ones.

After about a few more awkward rounds of this they settled into a comfortable rhythm and the conversation flowed easily between them, flirtatious comments aside it was a very companionable atmosphere. Both Lance and Keith felt they could tell the other just about anything in that moment.

About 4am Rolo came around to let them know that he was closing down for the night. Keith quickly looked around realizing he and Lance were the last customers in the Tavern. Keith quickly pulled out his wallet to pay for his and Lance's drinks, but was stopped by Rolo ushering them out the door. "It's on the house." Rolo said with a wink, closing the door on them.

Keith didn't want to go yet and leave Lance, but knew he had to if he was going to catch Shiro before he opened for business. Little did he know lance didn't want to let Keith go at all. Lance wanted to know more about Keith and spend lots more time with him.

"Hey, give me your hand." Keith didn't ask he just grabbed Lance's hand and pulled a pen from his back pocket. Lance watched as Keith scrawled something on his palm. After he finished he shoved the pen back in his pocket and waved farewell to the stunned Lance. "I usually only reply to texts!" He called as he jumped behind the wheel of his pickup and drove off. Once Lance collected himself he glanced at the writing on his hand and quickly pulled out his Galaxy S7 and punched in Keith's number. Lance was on cloud nine and not much was going to bring him down.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Keith drove in the early morning light singing softly along to the radio that was playing The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance song. As the song ended Keith switched off the radio and drove in silence. What had possessed him to flirt with a complete stranger? On top of that why had he given his number up so easily? Did he seriously want to see Lance again?

Sure Lance was amazingly charming and looked good to boot, but Keith just got rejected by his crush. He felt as though he might be using Lance as a rebound. And that did not sit well with him. Keith sighed as he pulled his truck onto an empty dirt road. Shiro lived just on the edge of town in a big house, because Allura had wanted to have a BIG family.

Keith could see Shiro locking the front door as he pulled up. Shiro turned around as Keith slid from behind the wheel. He was too tired to try and explain things right now to Shiro, but he knew he was going to have to. He was not looking forward to this conversation.

"Hey Keith! What brings you by so early?" Shiro asks as he descends from the porch. Shiro brushed his shock white bangs from his eyes as he stared intently at Keith. The longer Keith stayed quiet the more worried Shiro became. "Is everything okay?"

At that moment it was like a dam broke because Keith started to gush every gory detail of the previous day, minus his nightly flirtations with Lance. That would be a topic for another time, maybe. Keith wasn't entirely sure if he was just too tired or if he actually wanted to let it all out. When he was done he looked back up to see Shiro gazing apologetically at him. "Oh no. Do NOT look at me like that.

Please." Keith pleaded. It made him very uncomfortable when people felt sorry for him.

Shiro shook his head and sighed. "You know you're more than welcome to stay here. Why didn't you come over sooner?" He didn't wait for an answer, he just grabbed Keith's bags from the bed of the truck and started back up the porch steps again.

"I thought I'd just be a bother." Keith stated flatly while following Shiro to the door. Shiro unlocked the front door and placed Keith's bags in the entrance hall closet. Then proceeded to push Keith back out the door. "Um….. Shiro?"

Shiro grinned sheepishly. "You may not want to be in the house right now. Allura has been having terrible morning sickness and --" Shiro didn't get to finish.

"Allura's pregnant?!" Keith was dumbstruck. He knew that they were trying, he just didn't know how to respond. "Oh my God! Let me get my bags I'll find some place else to go." Keith tried maneuvering around Shiro to get his things, promptly being blocked and turned back around.

"Nope you're staying. As a matter of fact why don't you transfer to the college here? I know it's not as big or fancy as the one you're at now but they do offer Astronomics and Space Flight." Shiro went on and on trying to convince Keith of the local college. In all honesty he didn't even know that there was a college here. It was tempting but it made him feel like he was giving in.

Keith let himself be guided to Shiro's Tahoe SUV. Looked like Keith wasn't going to get any sleep until tonight.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Keith and Shiro spent the morning setting up the bakery/cafe: Cozy Corner and Shiro teasing Keith mercilessly. Despite being tired and the constant heckling from Shiro, Keith was enjoying his morning.

The smell of baked treats and sweet warm drinks filled the building as Keith counted the money in the till. He was closing the till when he heard the front bell jingle signaling that someone had entered.

This confused Keith as he checked the time… 7:35 am. The Cozy Corner didn't open for another 25 minutes at least. Keith looked towards the door and froze.

"Sorry I'm late! I know you wanted me here early because Allura can't come in due to nausea, but you won't believe what….." Lance looked over to the till and stopped gushing. His smile broadening at the sight of a frozen Keith behind the counter.

Keith wheeled around and stormed into the kitchen where he found Shiro kneading the dough for today's bread. He grabbed his brothers arm and dragged him to face him.

Taking a shaky breath he tried speaking evenly. "Why is Lance in the store saying that you expected to see him?"

Shiro knit his brows in confusion for a moment before he began questioning Keith. "How do you know Lance?"

"I met him at the bar last night and talked….a lot." Keith answered looking awkwardly away to the dough on the counter.

Shiro shot his brows up in surprise at Keith's uncharacteristic honesty. Keith blushed hard realizing what he he had just said. Covering his face in his hands. And backing away slowly bumping into something big and solid. Keith stiffened and froze in horror. He did not need to look behind him to know what, or rather who he just backed into.

Lance stood there grinning down at the small figure tensely pressed against him. Lance just couldn't get over how adorable Keith was being. He had almost forgotten about Shiro standing in front of him watching the two men in both amusement and shock.

Shiro cleared his throat to get there attention. "Well I think I can handle everything for one day by myself. Lance why don't you show Keith the local college and town?"

Keith and Lance began to protest leaving Shiro alone with all the customers, however Shiro wasn't having it pushing the others out the shop.

"If Keith is going to make an opinion on the local college I want him to see it with a current student." Shiro sternly told them. "Besides I would rather Keith transfer then drop out of college."

"I'm not dropping out of school!" Keith protested.

"Then you can transfer. Allura and I are going to need your help with the baby." Shiro countered closing the front door on them.

Lance glanced at the violet eyed beauty standing beside him. "So how do you know Shiro?" Lance asked casually.

"Wha….?" Keith looked up into the deep azure eyes studying him. Keith's breath caught for a moment and he looked away.

Lance eyed Keith with and approving stare. Keith had begun to blush again, a dark rosy color covering his pale cheeks.

"He's my cousin." Keith answered flatly.

"Oh so your the little brother Shiro's so proud of!" Lance squealed like a teenage girl. Lance grabbed Keith's hand and began walking down the street away from Cozy Corner.

After a moment of being dragged, Keith unconsciously laced their fingers together with Lance's. Lance however had noticed and began to blush ever so slightly.

After walking for quite some time Keith decided to question Lance on where they were going. Only to be shut down with vague answers. They continued to walk until they were outside what appeared to be an old run down fire house.

"Why are we at the fire station?" Keith inquired.

Lance looked back at him with an amused and cocky smile. "It's not a fire station anymore it's my friend's house it's been converted." Lance laughed pulling Keith through the side door into what appeared to be a small kitchen.

"Hey Hunk!? You decent!?" Lance called out. Closing the door behind them.

Keith felt more than heard the movement of the person Lance had called Hunk as he made himself decent and rushed into the kitchen. "What the hell Lance? Do you even know what time it is?"

Keith watched as the two friends bickered a bit about the unexpected arrival. As they settled in their arguing Keith remembered that he was still holding Lance's hand, and intimately at that. Quickly but gently Keith pulled his hand from Lance's grip. This earned Keith a sad glance from Lance.

Hunk turned to Keith knit brow as if he had just noticed that Keith was standing there. It quickly faded into a warm welcoming smile. "Oh I'm so sorry! Where are my manners? My name's Hunk and welcome to my home." Hunk glanced at Lance and smiled knowingly. "Would you like breakfast?"

Lance perked up at the mention of food. Lance placed a long arm around Keith's shoulders and pulled the smaller close to his side. "Definitely!" Lance turned to Keith. "Hunk's cooking is the best!"

Hunk blushed at the compliment. And turned to start breakfast. It was then Keith saw her. At first he thought it was Matt standing in the archway on the other side of the room. But the person standing there was definitely female and definitely shorter.

Lance noticed as Keith stiffened under his arm, following Keith's gaze to where pidge stood. "Hey Pidgeon. Did you enjoy your night?" Lance winked at the bemused woman.

She was shorter than Keith by at least a foot and a half. Her strawberry blonde hair fell over her shoulders in a tumbled mess of bed head. She was identical to Matt Holt in almost every way except the eyes hers were a vibrant green. Matt's we're a baby blue.

Lance jolted Keith from his thoughts with a squeeze to Keith's hip. When had Lance moved his arm to Keith's waist? And why did it feel so natural and warm?

"Um…" Keith wasn't sure what to say he had zoned out of the conversation.

Lance chuckled. His laugh soft and warm sent chills down Keith's spine. "I said this is my other best friend Katie Holt. She and Hunk are bunnies together."

Keith panicked again. Was she in any way related to Matt? Keith feared that answer but he had to know. "Any relationship to a Matt Holt?" The words had left his mouth before he could stop them.

Katie frowned at Keith her warm smile disappeared. Keith wasn't sure what to make of that. Lance stepped in before it got awkward though. "How do you know the asshat?"

Keith didn't want to divulge the whole situation to anyone, however the glare on Katie's face deemed the story of the previous day necessary if he was going to escape her wrath.

It had taken all of 10 minutes to rehash all the sordid details of his catastrophic day prior. By the end of Keith's awkward tale Lance was noticeably hurt but still did not move away from Keith, Hunk had a thoughtful expression as he finished up another omelette, and Katie looked as though she was sorry.

Keith shifted under the many gazes all directed at him. He really didn't like this sort of attention. It made him nervous.

Katie was the first to speak. "I'm sorry. My brother has always been an ass especially after his crush married someone else."

Lance quickly shushed the small girl. Keith wasn't sure why though. Clearly Lance was trying to keep who these people were from Keith. But why?

"So are you ever going to properly introduce him to us Lance? Or are we just going to ignore the fact we haven't been given a name?" Hunk set breakfast down on the kitchen island as he spoke.

"Keith, my name is Keith Kogane." Keith blushed realizing the simple mistake and beating his inner self up over it.

Katie looked as though something big had just dawned on her. "Oh my God! Your Shiro's kid brother!!"

The reaction to his name was confusing for Keith. Katie just waved off the confusion and continued on. "Call me Pidge! Everyone does!"

"Foods ready!" Hunk stated as they gathered around the island to eat.

Lance had been modest when he had said Hunk could cook. Hunk was a genius in a kitchen. However Keith was having a hard time enjoying the meal. Pidge was staring intently at Keith over large rimmed glasses, which Keith wasn't sure was a good thing or a bad thing.

"So why aren't you at work Lance?" Hunk inquired after a few moments of silence.

"Shiro kicked us out and told me to take Keith out for of the college." Lance replied enthusiastically.

Pidge turned her attention onto Lance. "Is he thinking about transferring because of what asswipe did?"

"No! Shiro wants me close to help with Cozy Corner and the baby!" Keith interjected rapidly trying to steer the conversation away from Matt.

"ALLURA'S PREGNANT!?!?" Both Hunk and Pidge bellowed towards an unsuspecting Keith.

"...ye..s?" Keith responded nervously.

Lance couldn't contain the laughter that he was trying to smother. Watching as his friends interrogated the very nervous Keith.


	4. Chapter Four

**Trigger WARNING: talk of rape and SMUT**

Chapter Four

Lance couldn't help but consider Keith adorable as he flailed around awkwardly trying to answer the myriad of questions being pelted at him.

"Okay I think you guys have tortured Keith long enough." Lance interjected.

Hunk turned to look at Lance quizzically, and took in the the lustful gaze Lance was directing towards Keith. A knowing smile lit Hunks face as he pulled Pidge's attention from her prey.

"Well we do have to get to work soon. And you two should probably get a head start on what you planned for the day too." Hunk chuckled as he raised a suggestive eyebrow at Lance. This caused Lance to turn a deep maroon color as he averted his gaze from Keith.

Pidge sighed as it was apparent she wasn't going to get all the answers out of Keith that she wanted. Instead she opted for another apology for her brother and quickly ran from the room to get dressed.

Hunk began cleaning up dishes and shooed they two boys to be on their way. As soon as they were outside Lance walked a little further into the alley from the door. What had looked like at first to be some garbage cans covered in an old sheet, was in fact a Suzuki GSX-S1000 motorbike in a startling electric blue.

Lance balled up the sheet and threw it towards the door of Hunk's home. "You ready to go?" Lance inquired ad he straddled the bike easily.

Keith's breath caught for a moment in his throat. Lance looked good on the machine before him. And he couldn't help but eye the man up and down several times in adoration. Lance cleared his throat feeling oddly self conscious under the hungry stare.

That was all it took to break Keith from his libido based daydreaming and onto the backseat of the bike. Keith wrapped his arms snug around Lance's torso, afraid that he might fall off. Keith felt Lance chuckle which sent shivers up and down his spine.

Lance eloquently shifted Keith's hands from their current position to rest on his hips all the while dragging Keith's fingers along his body. Keith could have sworn that he felt Lance shiver under his touch.

"It's better for me to control us if you hold me here and lean into me. Just follow my movements ok?" Lance instructed not turning to meet those beautiful violet eyes.

Keith just nodded and Leaned into Lance flushing their bodies together as Lance started the Suzuki and kicked off taking them out on the road.

They rode through the winding streets of the small country town. Keith snuggled close to Lance breathing him in. Lance smelled like baked goods and motor oil. It was a strangely comforting smell and Keith began to lose himself in Lance and the gentle sway of the ride.

Keith couldn't stifle his blush as Lance stopped abruptly at a light, causing Keith to slide forward and press into Lance. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's waist in fear.

"It's ok, I'm not going to let you fall." Lance assured as the light changed. Lance didn't seem to notice the shift in seating or if he had he wasn't saying anything.

Lance could feel the butterflies in his stomach. All because Keith was pressed flush against him and his arms were holding him tightly. It wasn't distracting as so much exhilarating.

It took them about an hour to get to the school, however it felt so short for Lance he wanted to go for a longer ride with Keith pressed against him like that. But now they were at the college campus and Lance needed to do his job and make Keith transfer. Lance just hoped Matt or Lotor wasn't around.

Several hours later after thorough examination of the school Keith looked pleased with what their local college had to offer. It even had a Pride Club!

"So? What do you think? Going transfer over to our humble little school?" Lance teased nudging Keith in the shoulder playfully.

"I don't know. I mean it's a great school and all but….I feel like I would be running away." Keith admitted.

"Your not running away." Lance spoke reassuringly. "Your moving closer so you can help with the baby and the Cafe."

Keith thought about it for a moment before rolling his eyes in agreement. Lance smiled giddily at the thought of Keith being closer. The happy bubble popped when a greasy looking man sauntered over to them waving. Lance unconsciously stepped in front of Keith protectively.

"Lance how are you? I heard you were around and thought you might be looking for me." The man spoke with I'll hidden malice and something else Keith couldn't place all he knew was this man was making Lance nervous and that unsettled Keith.

The man wasn't much to look at on Keith's opinion. The man wore a purple sweater vest and corduroys. His long greasy white hair made him appear lecherous to Keith.

"My name's Lotor." The man said stretching out his hand. Keith didn't take it.

Lotor retracted his hand and moved his attention back towards Lance. "My offer still stands."

The way Lotor was eyeing Lance didn't sit well with Keith. "Hey Lance you were going to take me to add missions still right? Won't they close soon?" It was an excuse but it was all he had to get Lance away from Mr Creep.

Lance spun on Keith in confusion before nodding and stiffly walking past Lotor. Keith walked close to Lance and glared at Loto as he passed. When Lotor was out of sight Keith turned to look at Lance.

Keith was in shock to find the Cuban trying in vain to suppress tears. Keith quickly pulled them into an empty courtyard away from others as he tried to calm Lance down, he embraced Lance in a supportive hug.

Lance blinked a couple of times against Keith's warm shoulder before he lost control of the tears. They stood there as Lance released muffled sobs onto Keith.

Lance felt safe in Keith's embrace. Something that he hadn't felt since that night five years ago. Lance pushed the memory from his mind and concentrated on Keith. He smelled of roses and coffee. Lance liked it and was calming him.

When Lance finally stopped sobbing in Keith's shoulder. He moved away reluctantly.

"I guess I owe you an explanation?" Lance said it more like a question then a statement. He wasn't sure how to explain himself.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." Keith assured Lance.

Lance shook his head. "No I owe you at least that much. You should know anyway. It's the reason Pidge hates her brother so much right now."

Keith looked both concerned and agitated at the mention of Matt. Lance sighed heavily. Maybe it was better to explain things in a more private setting? Keith seemed to pick up on Lance's thoughts.

"We can go somewhere else? I can always handle my transfer later." Keith suggested.

Lance nodded as they headed back out to his bike.

Lance pulled his bike into an old warehouse about a half hour later. The ride had been quiet but calming. As he parked and shut the loading dock doors the lights came on. The warehouse had been retrofitted into a home.

"You live here?" Keith asked in awe.

Lance smiled showing Keith around his place it was spacious but full. Lance was an artist by trade and his home doubled as his studio.

"I guess you live a pretty good life" Keith said smiling at Lance endearingly.

Lance sighed as he remembered the reason they needed privacy. He wasn't looking forward to explaining this but Keith had a right to know. On some level he was involved. Lance was just worried when he was done Keith would look at him with disgust or worse rejection.

Lance rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Maybe we should sit down….and...uh...talk?"

Keith understood what Lance meant and followed him over to his raggedy couch. He waited sitting next to Lance trying to seem as supportive as he could. Lance sighed as he looked sadly at the floor his hands clenched together.

"It was five years ago. Matt had invited Hunk and I to go to some Frat party at the college." Lance began shakily.

Keith could see the fear in Lance. He quietly rubbed small circles on Lance's back trying to soothe him.

Lance continued after a moment, "Hunk was grounded and couldn't make it but I stupidly went."

Tears rolled down Lance's cheeks. Keith pulled Lance into a tight embrace.

Lance cut right to the chase, "They raped me. They drugged my drink and raped me."

Lance began sobbing hard against Keith's chest. It was obvious that Lance hadn't dealt with what had happened to him. Keith wasn't sure what he was expecting to hear but it definitely wasn't that. He pulled Lance tighter against him.

Now Keith had a good reason to hate Lotor and a pretty damn good reason to get over Matt. Lance wasn't a rebound. Lance was someone special.

Lance woke up several hours later. It was dark out and he didn't remember falling asleep. Lance nuzzled into the warm pillow he was on. It was kind of stiff for a pillow.

"Mmm? Lance did you wake up? What time is it?" The pillow huskily grumbled.

Lance realized immediately what he was wrapped around wasn't a pillow but Keith. Keith had stayed and held Lance comfortingly even after hearing about his stupidity.

"W-why a-are you still here?!" Lance shouted jumping away and falling off the couch.

Keith had bedhead and his clothes were tousled erotically with some of his abs showing. Lance blushed at the sight.

Keith hadn't registered what he looked like and didn't seem to intend to as he pulled Lance back on to him on the couch. Keith snuggled into Lance's chest sleepily.

"I'm here still because I want to make sure your alright." Keith said less groggily.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith hesitantly. "You don't find me disgusting?"

"Why would I find you disgusting?" Keith asked.

Lance shifted nervously before answering, "Because I was raped."

Keith squeezed Lance closer. "Why would that make you disgusting? It wasn't your fault." Keith said it so matter of factly.

"But it was... I was asking them to do it…. I'm garbage." Lance stated weakly tears streaming down his face again.

"No!" Keith nearly shouted angrily. "It's not your fault! What they did was wrong and they are the garbage not you!"

Lance curled into Keith and nuzzled his face into Keith's hair. He slowly breathed in the smell of coffee and roses. For the first time since that night Lance felt safe and he didn't feel alone.

They stayed like that for awhile in comfortable silence. Lance finally decided it was time to look at the clock on his wall.

10:57pm

It was pretty late and Lance was sure Shiro had gone to bed by now.

"What's wrong?" Keith asked seeing the frown on Lance's face.

"Nothing. I'm just figuring out how I'm going to get you home." Lance chuckled nervously.

"I could always spend the night?" Keith asked and hurriedly added an explanation. "I texted Shiro earlier to tell him where I was and I didn't know when I'd be home so no one's waiting up for me."

Lance looked at Keith stunned. Keith was being serious and had accepted Lance and his problems. It made Lance happy. Before he could think about it Lance leaned forward and kissed Keith softly but deeply.

Keith stiffened and then relaxed into the kiss closing his eyes. Lance ran his tongue over Keith's lips spreading them gently before inserting his tongue and creating a deep and passionate kiss.

Keith moaned at the feeling of their tongues dancing between them. His mind emptying of anything else but Lance. His fingers tangled themselves in Lance's hair as tan fingers gripped Keith's waist.

Lance rolled on top of Keith and positioned himself over Keith and started grinding lightly against Keith. Keith released a seductive moan that made Lance grind harder against him.

Keith was very aroused by what Lance was doing to him. And he wanted it, he wanted Lance. Keith spread his legs as Lance slipped between them. It made the the feeling so much better to Keith.

Lance broke their passionate kiss to trail soft feathery kisses down Keith's jaw and to his neck where he bit lightly on the pale collarbone. Lance could hear the heavy breathing and Moans that were escaping swollen pink lips by his ear.

"A-are y-yo-uoo….. ah…..s-sure?" Keith asked.

Lance looked up from where he was nibbling to look at violet gems as he answered, "Yes, I'm sure."

Lance covered those swollen pink lips once more and erased any other doubts from Keith's mind. Lance sat up and quickly removed his shirt revealing lean, tan muscles. Keith sat up slightly and removed his own shirt tossing it aside.

Keith had a strong wiry build with toned muscles. And dear God was he fine. Keith's porcelain skin was milky and smooth under Lance's fingertips and roaming lips.

Lance reached around and lifted Keith into his lap. Keith fit perfectly against Lance as they rekindled the deep passionate kissing from before. Keith's legs wrapped around Lance's waist as Lance stood up and walked over to the bed in the next room.

Lance collapsed on top of Keith when they reached the bed. Keith began pulling at Lance's belt wanting for it to just disappear. Lance seemed to understand as he stood up and removed his pants and boxers, releasing his throbbing erection.

Lance didn't give Keith time to admire him as he bent down and removed Keith's pants and boxers releasing a very hard throbbing erection of his own.

Lance held Keith's throbbing shaft in his hand gently as the top of his tongue ran from the base of the shaft to the slit at the top sending shivers down Keith's spine.

Keith couldn't hold back any of the embarrassing sounds Lance was making him produce. Keith looked down at Lance as he took Keith's whole manhood in one fell swoop eliciting a slew of seductive moans and curses.

Lance hollowed his cheeks and began bobbing his head against Keith while his tongue and teeth caressed the shaft. Lance felt fingers tangle themselves in his hair as he moved. Dear God did Keith taste good. Keith bucked his hips up and Lance let him. Or rather he encouraged Keith to buck harder...deeper.

It was so arousing to Lance. He felt sinfully good. Keith tried to pull Lance up off of him muttering about cumming. But Lance pushed his nose against Keith's soft pelvis swallowing every drop of hot seed that came.

Wiping his mouth and looking at the wrecked Keith before him Lance grinned mischievously. Lance went lower on Keith finding his ass and licking the entrance.

Keith tensed and shook from the sensation of Lance sucking and kissing his puckered hole. Then Keith felt a higher level of pleasure as Lance inserted his tongue into Keith's entrance swirling it around and stretching the walls. Lance lifted Keith's legs over his shoulders and deepened his tongue into Keith as drool slipped from his mouth making the area very wet.

Keith was a hot and sweaty mess. He was no longer in control of any part of his body. How was Lance so good at this? It felt amazing! Granted it was Keith's first time, but still he had thought it would be more painful.

Lance pulled back and locked eyes with Keith. There was drool still dripping from his mouth, and god damned it was sexy as hell.

Lance stuck a finger in Keith and moved it around until he found his sweet spot. Lance was merciless as he fingered Keith's sweet spot wrecking him even more. After a moment Lance added a second finger then a third.

Once Lance felt Keith was sufficiently stretched he removed his fingers earning a needy whine from Keith. Lance lined himself up with Keith and slowly inserted himself.

Lance found it very hard not to ram into Keith, however he didn't want to hurt him, he wanted to make him feel good. And so Lance withheld from the temptation.

Once they were hips to ass Lance took a moment for them both to get used to the sensation. Keith was the first to move rolling his hips against Lance slowly.

Lance took the cue to begin moving and thrust deep and hard as Keith clung to Lance like a life preserver. His thrusts becoming faster as each second passed. Keith bit Lance's shoulder as he began screaming his name which only drove Lance over the edge.

Lance spilled out hot gooey liquid, filling Keith's insides to the brim. Both of them were wrecked as they fell back on to the mattress in a heap of limbs.

Lance let himself fall out of Keith as they snuggled tired and wrecked. Lance held Keith close as they drifted off to sleep. A single thought floated into Lance's mind just before falling into a dreamless sleep,

 _'What did I do to deserve this beautiful person?'_

And then nothing….


	5. Chapter Five

**_WARNING: talk of smut and possible triggers_**

Chapter five

The next morning Keith awoke wrapped in Lance's embrace. The faint smell of motor oil and paint cover Lance's skin. Keith nuzzled into Lance's bare chest feeling better than he had in awhile. He had given his first time to Lance and thoroughly enjoyed it.

It definitely wasn't what he was planning on doing but for some strange reason he was glad he had. It felt right to wake up in these long tan arms. Keith nuzzled closer causing Lance to stir.

"Mmmm…..five more minutes…" Lance mumbled sleepily. Keith giggled.

"Yea but then we would miss breakfast." Keith teased kissing Lance. Lance's eyes shot open in surprise.

He gulped obviously nervous. "It…..uh….. wasn't a dream." Keith shook his head as he kissed Lance gently again.

Lance was in shock. He had thought it was an amazing dream that Keith had accepted him and they had made love. But to actually wake up with Keith in his arms made it all feel more real. Lance started crying. Did he really deserve this love Keith was offering? Could he handle a real relationship?

"Hey it's ok I'm here." Keith said concerned as he wiped away Lance's tears. Keith wasn't used to caring for someone but with Lance it was so natural.

Lance pulled Keith's hand away from his face. "Why? What did I do to deserve this? I'm disgusting and a slut." Lance averted his azure eyes away from Keith's concerned violets.

Keith stiffened. "Your not disgusting or a slut. You deserve love just like everyone else." Keith said evenly. He wasn't sure how to convince Lance that he was serious.

Lance looked back up at Keith. "Please don't lie to me. I know we had sex last night but I'm sure you just did it out of pity." Lance grumbled getting up and throwing on a pair of sweats.

Keith was always an emotional person even if he could hide it but Lance's words stung. He picked up the pillow beside him and started hitting Lance with it.

"What the- ? Ow that hurts stop!" Lance complained as he tried to block the pillow with his arms.

"THAT WAS MY FIRST TIME AND I GAVE IT TO YOU BECAUSE I WANTED TO NOT BECAUSE I PITIED YOU!!" Keith screamed at Lance choking on tears. Keith threw the pillow at Lance and hid under the covers.

Lance let the pillow hit him when it was thrown in shock from Keith's words. He looked down at the blanket covered lump on the bed. His mouth had gone dry. He had taken Keith's virginity. Damnit...no way in hell anyone gave that up out of pity.

Lance dropped his head into his hands groaning. "Your first time? Seriously? Why would you give me something so precious?"

Lance didn't receive an answer. After a moment or to Lance crawled back into the bed and pulled the covers down to show Keith's messy bed head. Lance turned the crying Keith towards him and held him close.

"I'm sorry…. It's just…. Haven't had anyone take me so seriously before. My ex thought it was nothing and I should just get over it. When you told me last night that I wasn't disgusting and it was never my fault… I felt so much love something I haven't felt in so long." Lance wiped away Keith's tears away.

"Lance… I'm not the type of person that flirts well or even at all. I'm blunt and rash and highly emotional." Keith whispered leaning into Lance. "Everything just comes naturally with you and it just feels right."

Lance felt his heart tug at those words. He wasn't sure if he felt the same as Keith but he wanted to. Keith was such an amazing person. Lance leaned down to kiss Keith as his bedroom door opened.

"So I have donuts and coffee for break-" Rolo cut off seeing a very red Keith hiding partly under blankets and lance giving him a annoyed glare. "Well. I'll just wait in the living room while you two finish…. Uh… whatever you two were doing." Rolo had the biggest grin ever as he walked out shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Sunday I usually help Rolo out with his errands. I'm so sorry." Lance held his hand over his face in shame.

Keith was certainly surprised to see the barkeep in Lance's home. "Why is he here?" Keith asked in embarrassed shock.

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. "Rolo's my cousin. I'm not really sure how to explain this to him."

Keith looked over at Lance. "It's ok if you don't want to see me again that's fine...but I am interested in maybe starting a.. uh ... relationship with you?" Keith bit his lip and looked hopefully at Lance.

Lance's eyes widened as he processed the question. Keith wanted more than a one night stand and he wanted it with him, Lance McClain. He blushed as a small genuine smile crested his lips.

Lance licked his lips as he responded. "Yea I'd like to try. I'm broken but if you'll have me…" Lance leaned in and kissed Keith gently. They shared a sweet kiss that felt like forever. When they finally broke they were both starry eyed and panting.

Rolo walked into the kitchen and set the donuts and coffee on the marble island and opened the box. He definitely wasn't expecting to walk in on that. Nyma hadn't even gotten that far. After what happened with Lotor and Matt, no one was able to get that far with Lance.

Lance may have been more flirtatious and promiscuous but he hadn't actually taken anyone to bed. What had made him trust Keith enough to do that? Rolo decided to scrap most of his plans for the day and find out why Lance had let Keith in so quickly.

Lance crawled back out of bed and found another pair of sweats and boxers for Keith. It wasn't until Keith tried to stand up that he realized how much pain his lower back was in as he collapsed onto the floor. Lance rushed over to Keith just barely catching him.

"I'm sorry I should have been more gentle with you." Lance whimpered as he supported Keith.

"No I really enjoyed it last night. I didn't even feel any pain till just now. It was my first time." Keith blushed as he gained control over his legs.

It didn't hurt terribly but it was a strange sensation. Keith quickly put on Lance's spare sweats and oversized t-shirt and followed Lance out to see Rolo munching on a donut and scrolling through his phone.

Rolo looked up at them. "So who wants to tell me what happened?"


	6. Chapter Six

**I apologize for the late update. A lot has been happening what with College, my son and then several deaths in the family. This chapter is not as long as I would like, but hey its something. Please enjoy~**

Chapter Six

Rolo continued to munch on his donut as he nonchalantly glanced between the two culprits. An awkward tension had fallen over the room after the re-telling of the previous night.

Finally Rolo spoke. "So you…..did that….after he told you about….?"

He seemed confused at the whole situation. Keith blushed realizing the absurdity of it all as he dropped his face into his hands and shrinking further into his seat. Lance seemed to have checked out as his brain was still trying to process it all.

Rolo suppressed his bemused snickering as he watched the two men curiously, an eyebrow raised in silent questioning.

Finally, Lance spoke, slowly gathering his thoughts. "It…..just..it just happened?" Lance glanced at Keith before continuing, "It felt right though. And….I don't know what you want me to say!" He shouted at the tall man who was lazily munching on his breakfast.

Rolo almost choked on his food as his goggle fit worsened from Lance's embarrassed outburst. Swallowing and trying not to suffocate he thought about how he should respond. Before he could though Keith rose and left to the bedroom shutting and locking the door behind him. Leaving the others to stare in awkward silence.

"How about we say you had a date and leave….last night…alone." Rolo stated grabbing the dazed boys attention once more. "Whatever happens between you and pretty boy should stay that way. At least until you know what you both have gotten yourselves into."

And with that Rolo picked up his phone and left the way he came. As he hopped into the car he relaxed a moment leaning on his 1965 Camaro's worn leather steering wheel and released a tense sigh.

 _'I hope this doesn't hurt Lance. If pretty boy breaks his heart….I swear to God I'll kill him.'_ He thought as he leaned back and started his car. Today was going to be long and Rolo could already feel a headache coming on.


End file.
